


SoKai Week Prompt Repository

by Shire_Folk



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, SoKai Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-06 11:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19061446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shire_Folk/pseuds/Shire_Folk
Summary: In honour of SoKai Week 2019, a bunch of prompts every day for the lovely couple. Will be updated every day from June 2-8, 2019.





	1. Chapter 1

It was Kairi’s birthday, and Sora was panicking like a loon.

He’d marked the day on his calendar weeks in advance, and every time he had looked at it he had thought to himself, _I need to get her a birthday present._ However, that constant reminder had not resulted in any action, and now, the day of, he was left without a present to give her.

It wasn’t his fault, though of course it was. Sora was just too indecisive in choosing what to possibly get Kairi for her sweet sixteenth.

He agonized over it all day, so much so that he was almost completely incapable of getting dressed properly in his school uniform (requiring his mother’s help in straightening him out more than once), and he had no idea after the fact how he even got through school that day. Everything his teachers said went in one ear and out the other, and the smile he gave Kairi when he saw her that morning and wished her a happy birthday was something he just painted on his face to hide his terror of her learning that he hadn’t gotten her something yet.

Riku gave him odd looks too, but he couldn’t let Riku know. He _absolutely_ couldn’t let Riku know that he hadn’t gotten his significant other a birthday gift yet. Even more than that, he couldn’t let Selphie find out, or she’d tear both his arms off.

Selphie was _scary_ when she was mad.

Once the final bell rang, Sora was out the door like a supersonic bullet. He didn’t even stop to confirm the time and place for Kairi’s party; he’d had that info memorized over a week ago. Everyone was going to be there, from friends on the Islands to all the other Guardians of Light. As stated, he couldn’t trust Riku with the secret that he was still presentless, so Sora did the only thing he could think of, and called up his other best friends on the Gummiphone.

_“Hello?”_

“Donald!” Sora screamed. “What am I supposed to do? I have no idea what I’m going to give her!”

_“Sora, calm down,”_ the court wizard instructed him, and Sora took a deep breath as Donald gave him a sympathetic look. _“You still haven’t gotten her a gift?”_

“No,” Sora muttered in reply. “I just… I have no idea what to give her. Do I get Kairi something she can use everyday? Do I get her jewelry or something decorative? A funny shirt? Food? What do I do, Donald? What do I do?”

His duck friend of many adventures and life-or-death battles shook his head and sighed. _“Sora, this is Kairi we’re talking about. Kairi. It’s not the gift, it’s what’s in your heart,”_ he proclaimed, and not for the first time.

“My heart…?” Sora asked. He looked down, feeling it thump in his chest and a lump rise in his throat. It was definitely telling him something, and Sora smiled and swallowed the lump down. “Yeah, you’re right. Thanks Donald.”

_“No problem. See you later.”_

Sora hung up, still smiling at the Gummiphone. “Thanks again, Donald. I know what to do.”

When Sora arrived at the party he was the last guest to show up. Everyone else was already present at the beach cookout. Lea, Terra, and Hayner were all playing with a frisbee; Naminé was chatting with Kairi’s dad as he grilled the skewers; Xion, Kairi, and Olette were playing in the shallows; Aqua and Donald were having a silly contest over who could make better magic fireworks, judged by Ven, Chirithy, and Goofy; and all the rest were engaged in conversation.

Riku was the first to spot Sora, and he loudly called his name, attracting everyone’s attention. For just a moment, Sora stiffened, but then he continued forward, raising a hand and giving a cheery wave with the bouquet of flowers he held in one hand, and the helium-filled red balloon in the other. Kairi splashed out of the water and strode up the beach towards him, and it felt like every pair of eyes was tracking their progress.

“You’re late, you lazy bum,” Kairi teased. “Are these for me?”

“Well you know me, I like to sleep a lot,” Sora answered cheekily. “I was having trouble getting you a gift.”

“So you decided on flowers _and_ balloons?” Kairi asked with a giggle. “You shouldn’t have. I love them.”

“I didn’t,” he answered with a grin. “These are for Naminé.”

Kairi blinked a few times while Naminé placed a hand to her mouth to cover her dropped jaw. “I’m sorry, but pardon?”

“Well, they’re part of the official thank you I still needed to give her,” Sora replied. Kairi sighed and scratched her head.

“That’s sweet, I guess,” she said, still confused that Sora would bring gifts for another girl to _her_ birthday. “It still would have been nice if you’d gotten me a gift, though.”

Sora chuckled and put the flowers and balloon weight down. “Oh, I do still have a gift for you,” he replied. Before anyone could react to that statement, or tell him that he didn’t have anything else on him, Sora grasped Kairi by the shoulders and kissed her lips.

No one said a word, though they did watch with beaming smiles as the seconds passed. Sora even dipped Kairi a little, and her hands weakly grasped his shoulders. Their tongues slipped away from each other as their lips parted, and Sora was blushing as he asked her, “Do you like your present? My heart?”

“It’s the best present I could ask for,” Kairi answered softly. “But maybe next time, don’t give me a heart attack by buying flowers for Naminé.” Sora chuckled in his throat, grinned, and started a second round of kissing.


	2. Day 2 - Perfect Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of SoKai Week Prompts! This time? Perfect Date.

Eyelids opened suddenly, bringing light to the retinas of the formerly sleeping Kairi. She winced, shutting them again and turning over in her bed, throwing the sheets back over her head to try to stave off the sunlight so she could sleep for a little bit longer. It was a Saturday morning, and her muscles were aching all over, especially her arms and back. Training yesterday had been grueling, Riku and Terra putting her and Sora through their paces. She'd been confident that she had improved throughout the journey she had undergone to rescue Sora from that terrible abyss, but her two guy friends had shown her once again that the title of Master wasn't just for show, no matter how recently acquired Terra's official rank was.

Sleep did not come to rescue her, though, no matter how long she waited for it to envelop her. Every trick she had of snuggling into her sheets and pillows to get as comfy as possible was seemingly wasted as she lay awake for an hour and a quarter, trying to get back to dreamland. What caused her to concede defeat was not the time ticking by, as Kairi would have been more than content to continue being comfy in bed for another few hours, but by the smell coming from the kitchen that tickled her nose. Sighing, Kairi threw the sheets off her body and swung her legs over her bed. A wide yawn burst split her mouth open for a few seconds, and she stretched her arms. Every muscle felt sore, and there was a lingering stiffness in her left shoulder just beside her neck.

Feeling that she had better get up and get some of that food that was smelling so good before it was all eaten, Kairi emerged from her room in her light grey tank-top with a stylised pink heart on the front and black shorts, and quietly walked down the hall on bare feet to the kitchen, murmuring a tired but cheerful, “Morning,” as she entered.

“Good morning sunshine!” greeted someone she was not expecting to find there.

Besides her mother, who was sitting at the table and drinking her morning tea, Sora was standing in the kitchen. He had a beaming smile on his face, looking very much alive and not like he was half-dead from Terra mopping the beach with his face yesterday.

“Good morning, Kairi,” her mom said without shifting her eyes from the paper, though she did smile. “We figured you'd get out of bed when you smelled pancakes.”

“That's true, but…” Kairi turned to look at Sora, a little bit of a blush spreading on her cheeks. They had been officially dating for a couple of weeks now, but she still wasn't exactly used to him seeing her in her pajamas. “What are you doing here so early, Sora?”

“Do I need an excuse to cook the bestest girlfriend in the Realm of Light pancakes for breakfast?” Sora asked with a beaming grin that melted her heart and warmed the aches in her body. She couldn't keep herself from smiling even if she wanted to, and she let Sora guide her to the table, pulling out her chair for her, and serving her a plate of fluffy golden pancakes cooked in heart shapes, topped with whipped cream, and small cut slices of mangos and strawberries.

From there followed a whirlwind day of absolutely nothing. Kairi never made it closer to going outside than looking outside her living room window as she relaxed in a comfy spot on the couch, wrapped in a blanket and Sora's arms, the two of them reading a book together as he rested his chin on her shoulder. In truth he was just as sore as she was, and they massaged each other at various times throughout the day. Though it seemed like it was Sora's mission to pamper her all day on this very sudden house date, Kairi let him know that she wouldn't stand for not being allowed to pamper him too. Once her fingers got to work on his shoulders and neck, he folded like a stack of cards and let her have her way.

It was more fun that way.

Some of their friends may have commented that spending the day indoors reading books, watching movies, and generally lazing back wasn't the most romantic way to spend a prime Saturday for going out and having fun, but Sora and Kairi knew better. They trained together, fought together, and recovered together.

As Kairi gave Sora a kiss goodnight when he finally went home after the wonderful dinner he'd cooked for both her and her family, she thanked him for the most perfect date.

“But we didn't really do anything,” Sora said, bashfully rubbing the back of his head. “I'd hardly call it a date.”

Kairi shook her head. “I got to spend my whole day with the bestest boyfriend in the Realm of Light,” Kairi answered, and kissed his cheek again. “That's a recipe for the most perfect date we could have, no matter what we do.”

Sora grinned and gave her a hug and another kiss before nuzzling his cheek against hers. “So, what do you say to having another perfect date tomorrow?”


	3. Gummiphone Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 of SoKai Week. Today's theme? Gummiphone Shenanigans. Heads-up, it's a little angsty.

Sora really had no idea what he was doing when he started posting on the Gummiphone.

It was to be expected. The Gummiphone was the first personal phone he'd ever had, and it was a smartphone to boot! He still couldn't computer, and the Gummiphone was a phone, camera, video recorder, and pocket computer all in one! It was only natural that he was still lost with it even after Jiminy showed him how to use it.

One thing that he did seem to get, Kairi noted with a smile as she checked her Gummiphone, was how to use the Kingdom Hearts app (affectionately called Heartstagram by its user base).

Kairi couldn't go out and see the other worlds. She was too busy training with Axel under Merlin's guidance in the Secret Forest. So it seemed like Sora made it his mission to do his very best to bring his adventures in the other worlds to her. Every day he made new posts, always tagging her in them with the hashtags #kairi and #thinkingofyouwhereveryouare.

Usually it was around two or three times in a day he’d make a post of him with Donald and Goofy off on another world, but sometimes when he got really excited he’d make up to twelve posts. Sometimes it was him showing off those “Lucky Emblems” he was hunting for and determined to find all of, sometimes it was just him posing in a new look Donald’s magic had given him (Kairi thought he looked especially cute and fluffy as a cuddly cat monster, and roguishly handsome as a scruffy pirate), but mostly it was pictures of the sights of the new locales and the friends he was making while trying to master the Power of Waking.

A picture of himself with his friend Hercules, posing in front of a statue of the man himself in a town square surrounded by people, all three of them making the same pose. The caption read, “Three true heroes together, but one of these things is not like the other. Can you guess which one? #olympus #thebes #hercules #trueheroes #itsthestatue #causeitsmadeofstone #kairi #thinkingofyouwhereveryouare”

Twilight Town, Sora standing together with Hayner, Pence, and Olette in front of one of those lucky emblems, Donald looking petulant in the front. “Back in Twilight Town, and the gang’s doing fine. They miss you, Kairi, and want to see you again soon. Olette was really glad to hear that you got away from the Organization safely. #twilighttown #seasalticecreamgang #kairi #thinkingofyouwhereveryouare”

A selfie near a pond, Rapunzel and her long golden hair splashing about in the water, laughing and smiling on her first ever day outside of her tower, captioned, “Rapunzel sure is having fun. Maybe I should get in there and frolic too? #kingdomofcorona #rapunzel #splishsplash #kairi #thinkingofyouwhereveryouare”

One that wasn’t of him, but was of the inside of a toy store. Donald and Goofy had become action figures, and they were with a spaceman, a cowboy, a piggy bank, a green tyrannosaurus rex, some green three-eyed aliens, and a number of little green army men. They were all posing in front of an advertisement for some video game called “Verum Rex”, and the main character of it looked eerily familiar. He’d captioned it, “Rex seems to think that I’m the guy from the video game, but Donald says that Yozora looks a lot more like Riku. What do you think? #toybox #toyscantalk #verumrex #yozora #toyscantalk! #kairi #thinkingofyouwhereveryouare”

Another photo, this time back in Twilight Town. Somebody else had taken the picture, because it was showing Sora cheerfully cooking in a kitchen with a cute little rat perched on his head, holding onto strands of Sora’s hair. His face was lit up both in excitement and from the fire in the pan that had been captured at just the right moment. “Little Chef teaching me how to flambé! I’m going to be able to make the best salmon dishes for mom when I get home, and I can’t wait for you to taste my cooking too. #twilighttown #legrandbistrot #littlechef #flambéedcuisine #kairi #thinkingofyouwhereveryouare”

The monster world, with a little girl with black pigtails snoozing on Sora’s comfy belly. He seemed relaxed as he took the selfie, and wasn’t even looking at the camera. His gaze was down at the little girl, looking at her softly while one hand patted her sleepy head. “Shh… Boo’s sleeping. You can’t say I’m the only one fond of “cat naps” anymore guys. #monstropolis #boo #sullyiskitty #soraislittlekitty #adorable #kairi #thinkingofyouwhereveryouare #idlikekidsoneday”

Kairi couldn’t help but blush at the last four tags on that one, thinking of a future like that.

Arendelle was the next world he showed off, standing in front of a massive palace made of ice with an awestruck expression in his selfie as he gestured out towards it. “An ice palace! An honest ice palace! This would be really amazing if I wasn’t also freezing my bones off on this mountaintop! #arendelle #snow #islander #donaldgivemeacoat #kairi #thinkingofyouwhereveryouare”

No people in the next one at all, just a picture from a high vantage point, seemingly from the top spire of a giant red suspension bridge. A landscape of a city by the bay, with towering skyscrapers and floating balloon turbines. The water glistened in the sunlight, and cars drove up and down the bridge far below. Kairi could feel Sora’s wonder pouring through the picture itself as she read the caption. “San Fransokyo is just amazing. I could never imagine our quaint little islands turning into something like this. The hustle and bustle is like nothing I’ve seen before. It’s not the same as our world, but there are people fighting to keep its peace just like we are. #sanfransokyo #bigherosix #keybladeherothree #kairi #thinkingofyouwhereveryouare”

Another picture clearly taken by Donald or Goofy. Sora in a pirate get-up, standing at the bow of the barc that he’d somehow managed to get his hands on. It was a picture of him with his back to the camera. He was standing on the railing at the head of the ship’s bow the prow jutting out in front of him as the ship headed off towards the numerous tiny islands of the open sea in the jade waters of the Caribbean Sea. Only a few fluffy white clouds were in the sky. “Adventure calls my name. These seas aren’t going to explore themselves. The Leviathan sure is a long way from that little raft we built together, but the purpose is the same. New horizons here we come! #caribbean #pirateslifeforme #keepaweathereyeonthehorizon #kairi #thinkingofyouwhereveryouare”

One last picture, taken the day before that fateful battle. It was in the secret place. Sora was sitting by the rocks he and Kairi had scratched on, their drawings of sharing paopu fruits beside his face. There was a small smile on his face, though it didn’t reach his eyes. They weren’t jovial, but determined. The caption was short. “I can go on, knowing you’re there by my side. We’ll be together. #kairi #thinkingofyouwhereveryouare”

A tear dripped down her cheek and landed on her Gummiphone as she looked at that final picture. It was the last post he’d made. That dumb heroic goofball who could charm anyone with that smile of his. There would be no flash of green at sunset, him sailing out to greet her again on that magnificent pirate ship. He was lost in the darkness he’d saved her from. Until he was found, there was no way that they could be together like they wanted; like they’d promised.

“Kairi?”

She looked up. Olette was standing there, a small smile on her face. She nodded her head. “Are you ready?”

Kairi nodded her head, and passed the Gummiphone to Olette. “Make it good,” she instructed, and Olette nodded and skipped off. Kairi looked behind her. Riku was there, along with all of the friends they’d fought beside that day: King Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Aqua, Terra, Ventus, Axel, Roxas, Xion, and Naminé. Her eyes met Riku’s and he nodded. She nodded back, and as one all of them who carried Keyblades summoned them into their hands and pointed them to the sky. Beams of light shot out of ten Keyblades, merging at a single point, and a massive gate appeared in the sky.

“Alright, that was great!” Olette came bounding back up to Kairi, showing her the snapshot she’d taken of all the Keyblade Wielders holding their Keyblades, rays of light illuminating them as they prepared to head out with Kairi in the lead. Kairi thanked her and quickly threw up the picture to her account. She didn’t know if he’d get it or not. If he’d been sending her more posts of wherever he was now, she hadn’t been receiving them. Still, there was a faint hope that wherever he was he’d get this one, just like he’d gotten the letter she’d put in a bottle and sent adrift in the sea.

“Now I will step forward to realize this wish. You’ve saved us so many times, Sora; but this time it’s our turn to save you. I promise. #sora #thinkingofyouwhereveryouare”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized after I wrote this that it could also have worked for Day 1, but it fits here too.


	4. AU Day - Royalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 of SoKai Week, and I'm doing a Royalty AU.

The first time he saw her was when he was four, and her face made him smile.

His father Zack, one of King Ansem “the Wise”’s powerful vassals, brought him to the king's court along with his older brother Vanitas. At the time, though, Sora was too rambunctious to stand still and listen to his father and the king talk. He’d managed to give everyone the slip and set about on his personal goal of exploring the palace that his father had brought him to. There were lots of paintings and statues that he idly wandered past, peering at the brightly painted scenes within and the shapes that artists had managed to make out of solid stone. The statues and paintings weren’t his destination, though. Sora had been looking for a bit of green space where he could run around in. His father had stressed many, many times that he was not allowed to run around indoors, and had received enough punishments and bruises from running into things to learn that lesson.

When he finally did find a garden, he found that it was already occupied. A beautiful woman was sitting on a stone bench, dressed in a fancy dress of purples and golds. She was watching as a small child played nearby in the flowerbeds, picking the brightly blooming plants and gathering them in her hand. The child was a girl with bright red hair, as vibrant as a ripe apple, and she was in a gown of green and gold.

Sora didn’t pay too much attention to who these people were, though, as he ran up to the girl and asked her, with a big bright smile on his face, “Hi! I’m Sora! What’s your name?”

The girl seemed surprised by Sora’s sudden appearance, but she slowly smiled in response to his cheery one. “I’m Kairi,” she said. She stood up straight and placed her hands to her sides and pinched her dress, even as she still held onto the flowers in her right hand, and gave a cute curtsey. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Sora.”

Remembering his manners, Sora blushed and gave her a quick bow. That bit of stuffy formality out of the way, he placed his hands behind his head and shifted his weight between his feet, leaning back in his blue tunic and black hose. “Nice to meet you too, Kairi. What are you doing?”

She glanced back at the woman on the bench, who seemed to be watching them with interest, before looking back to Sora. “I’m picking flowers!” she replied, and then whispered. “They’re a present for my daddy, but it’s a secret, so don’t tell him!”

“Don’t worry, I won’t!” Sora assured her, keeping his voice low so that the secret wouldn’t escape. “Can I help?” She nodded, and the two of them worked together to pick flowers. Sora had even tried to pick a huge sunflower, because only the biggest flower would do for a big strong man like Kairi’s daddy, but it was too big and heavy for him, so they stuck with the smaller flowers.

They talked and talked. Sora no longer remembered what it was they had spoken about, but they became fast friends as they gathered the flowers and watched the insects and butterflies and warily backed away from a few honeybees that buzzed about. Eventually they were found by the king and Sora’s father and brother. Kairi had rushed up to the king, shouting, “Daddy!” and presenting the bushel of flowers she and Sora had gathered to him with a bright smile on her face.

It was when he was four that he’d first met a princess, and his whole life changed.

He next saw her when he was nine, again on a trip to the royal palace with his father. Vanitas wasn’t with them this time. He was being groomed on proper stewardship over their father’s demesne, most of which would one day be his to rule. They stayed for a week to enjoy the summer fair that King Ansem was throwing, and Sora found many excuses to spend time with Kairi while enjoying the events of the fair, and he learned more about her directly from her lips. She had two older brothers and an elder sister, so she was far enough out of the line of succession to be heir to much of anything, which meant that even though she still had her etiquette lessons, she was given more leeway in what she was permitted to do with her time. That left plenty of time and reasons for her to spend with her visiting friend at the fair, and they enjoyed the time together immensely, and laughed in satisfaction when the monkey handler—who seemed a very cruel man—was bitten on the nose by his own monkey.

Kairi visited his castle two years later on an invitation from Sora’s father to spend time together, as the king and Count Leon had grown to be close friends over the years. Sora was deep in martial training at this point, learning to wield sword and spear to command men and knights on the field of battle. He was eleven, and learning his place in the world. In five more years he would be deemed a man, and would have to be prepared for the life of being the second son of a count whose lands and titles would pass on to his brother rather than him. It meant a life of duty and servitude, if not rulership. If he could spend it well being of use to his family, then he would learn all he could.

Kairi’s visit threw a wrench in that plan, and he played hooky from his lessons to spend time with her. With a blushing face she read him poetry that she had been writing while they went out on a boat on the river to fish, though the boat capsized when they both got too excited after Sora hooked a walleye and got a thorough scolding for having gone out alone, even though they were both fine and had come back to the castle in high spirits, soaking wet but laughing from the shared experience. Many more adventures were had, and the princess’ visit ended with the promise of exchanging letters.

Barely a week went by in which a letter wasn’t being either sent or received by either party, and by the time that they were both thirteen both King Ansem and Count Zack could see the writing on the wall. Their children were completely smitten with one another. When his father asked him why he was training so hard to be a good warrior, Sora’s answers had stopped being about duty, honour and being useful to him and his brother, but had morphed into a straightforward and honest answer of, “I want to keep her safe, father, so that she can keep smiling.”

Unbeknownst to Sora or his father at the time, the precocious younger princess, upon seeing her elder sister Naminé come of age and be married to the son of a duke who ruled a neighbouring country to cement an alliance between them, had begun acting more like a young boy than a girl. She had taken to dressing in hose and boys’ styled tunics, and was having her elder brother Ienzo spoil her by practicing swordplay and horsemanship with her. At first Ansem was not sure whether this sudden switch to boyishness was simply a phase of rebellion or not, but after speaking at length with his daughter during a sparring session that he chose to invite himself to he understood her desire.

If her marriage was to be a pawn for playing the Great Game of politics, why not make her a pawn to strengthen the ties within the realm rather than beyond it? To that end, she was earnestly trying to gain the ability to protect herself and, if need be, the smile of the young man she wanted to be her husband if she was allowed to have her way.

When Sora next saw Kairi it was at her fourteenth birthday, and the words she had written in her letters had not sufficiently prepared him for the changes wrought in her appearance. Boys clothes were fitting on her. Even so, they couldn’t hide her growing femininity, and they seemed to enhance her smile when he first saw her in a way that the pink gown she wore that night for the ball didn’t, but that dress also made her look more beautiful than he could have imagined. The boyhood feelings of close friendship that he had been nurturing in his heart for the past several years broke and shifted into something definitely more adult than before. Somehow encouraged by the pair’s older brothers, the two managed to find themselves alone that night, sequestered into an alcove behind the statue of a winged horse, and Kairi boldly placed her lips upon his cheek. All Sora could think about on the ride home over the next several days was the feeling of her lips upon skin.

A month later he was back in the royal palace as the King’s ward. He had thought that being in the same place as her would mean that he would have been able to see more of her, but Sora found most of his time being taken up being together with the king as both ward and courtier. King Ansem taught him many things that he had already been learning in his father’s house: of stewardship and diplomacy; how to manage one’s own house and affairs; and how to fight and command. Intrigue, scheming, and plotting was left out of his education on purpose, for he was an honest, kind, and brave young man by that point. Virtuous and just, and such spidery plots did not suit his nature.

Had he been getting schooled in such things, he may just have learned about the plot being hatched behind his back by the two men he trusted most.

Still, there were times in which he and Kairi would be together, and their courtship grew more obvious to the other courtiers, vassals, and palace staff. When one skipped lessons, they both skipped lessons. When one was sick, the other was mysteriously also stricken by some malady and had to return to quarters for rest, only to be found by the court physician in the other’s chambers nursing them. They went riding together, they sparred with wooden weapons together, they competed in mock jousts together, they went into town and the lands surrounding the castle together, they enjoyed cultural events and feasts together, and they even hunted and fished together.

A month after Sora’s sixteenth birthday, after having become a man in the eyes of his country, King Ansem called him into his study. Kairi was already there, seemingly confused as to why she had been called as well, and he asked the two of them a very important question. “Would you like to be married?”

Before they answered his sudden question that would bind the two of them together for their lives, something that they were already anticipating happening anyway at some point, they looked down. They were already holding each other’s hands. Blushing and smiling at each other, they returned their gaze to the king and said, “Yes.”

“I see…” Ansem said quietly. “Unfortunately, Sora, while you are a very fine young man, and a son of one of my most cherished and important vassals, I cannot give away my daughter to a man who is not heir to anything.”

“But father!” Kairi cried while Sora felt a great lump swell in his throat. His heart started to thump faster in his chest, and his mind began spinning.

“I cannot allow it, Kairi,” Ansem said.

“Then we’ll elope!” she declared. “We’ll run away. You cannot stop us from being together.”

Sora looked at Kairi in amazement and wonder. She’d do that for him? “Wait, Kairi—”

“And I not worth that to you, Sora?” Kairi asked fiercely.

“Kairi I want you more than anything,” Sora answered her quickly. “But I don’t want you to burn bridges to be together with me.”

“So long as I’m with you, I’m happy,” Kairi said. “Even if we have to go live in a forest somewhere and build ourselves a simple cabin, I don't care. So long as I'm with you, Sora, it doesn't matter."

"Kairi…" Sora whispered.

"Well, Sora, she has shown her resolve," Ansem said. "And what about you? Do you still wish to have her hand, in spite of my refusal?"

Sora swallowed the lump in his throat down, and smiled. There was only one answer he could give.

"Even if the whole kingdom is against it, if Kairi will have me and no other, then I will have her and no other."

The King looked at each for a hard moment, and then laughed.

"Then consider this your order of banishment from my palace," he declared, and passed Sora a document. Sora took it, and blinked as he started to read it.

"This is my father's hand," he said aloud, and Kairi peered over his shoulder to read this "banishment" notice along with him. "He says that he is… he's giving me a barony to be my own demesne!"

"I cannot have a landless nobleman marry my daughter, even if he is the son of my close friend, but a baron? Now that's another story." Ansem chuckled. "No cabin in the woods for you, but a castle of your own and the town and lands around it. Pack your things, Lord Sora, and begone from my castle by midday tomorrow. You have a wedding to plan for. I don't want to see _either_ of you again until the day I come to your home to properly give my daughter to you."

Kairi threw herself at her father, giving Ansem a big hug and a wet kiss on the cheek, before grabbing Sora's hand and nearly dragging her betrothed out the door.

All Sora could do was smile. Twelve years they had known each other, and now they would be spending many more by each other's side, bound first by love and secondly by the sacrament of holy matrimony. As Kairi dragged him through preparations to depart to the new land that they would rule together, a future task he only now realized he was being groomed for as the king's ward that years ago he would never have thought possible, all he could do was smile.


	5. Daydreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fay 5 of SoKai Week. Today's prompt I am writing for is Daydreams!

“I love you, Kairi,” Sora said, holding her in his arms and kissing the side of her neck. “I love you more than anything else.”

“Mmm, say it again, Sora,” Kairi whispered as she clung to him, pressing her chest against his and digging her fingers into his upper back. “Say that you love me.”

“I love you,” he murmured softly into her ear. “I’ll say it as many times as you want.” His tongue licked at her earlobe, and Sora pressed a kiss just below and behind her ear at the sensitive spot where her jawbone ended. Kairi’s breath came out hot as her cheeks flooded with blood at the feeling of his lips against that spot, and her knees started to grow weak. She forced her head back away from his for just a brief moment before pressing her lips against his. Her tongue slipped out past her teeth, entering his mouth in a messy deep kiss as she tried to get even closer to him, to become _one_ with him.

“Sora…” she mumbled through her kisses, just saying his name sending a pleasant thrill through her psyche. “Sora… love you… Sora…”

“Kairi…” he returned. “Kairi… Kairi…”

“Take me, pumpkin,” Kairi mewled. “Make me your woman…”

“Kairi,” he said as he smooched her, hard. His hands moved from her hips to her butt. “Kairi…”

“Miss Ushida!”

Her eyelids snapped open and she jolted awake as a piece of chalk smacked right into her forehead and an authoritarian voice shouted her name. The stinging pain of the impact lingered as she looked up towards the front of the classroom and saw her social studies teacher glaring at her.

“How kind of you to pay attention, Miss Ushida,” he said with a patronizing lilt. “I trust that your desk was just as interesting as the lesson?”

Kairi looked down at her desk, and saw a puddle of saliva on it where her lips had been just seconds ago. Her entire face became as red as her hair as the embarrassment coursed through her and the chuckles from some members of her class drummed into her ears. Had she been French kissing her desk in her sleep?

“I’m sorry, sir,” the girl who was shivering in embarrassment apologized. Her teacher turned his back to her and returned to the chalkboard where he was writing notes on different government policies that had been implemented over twenty years ago in regards to a certain event that had happened in the history of Destiny Islands. Selphie tapped Kairi on the shoulder and leaned forward.

“You were mumbling in your sleep and looked like you were making out with your desk,” she whispered. “What were you dreaming about?”

Kairi couldn’t prevent her eyes from quickly glancing over at the subject of those dreams, Sora sitting on the opposite side of the room. His eyes met hers and she felt her face heat up all over again. Kairi quickly shook her head and shot Selphie a hasty, “Nothing!” hoping that she would drop the subject and return to focusing on the lesson.

But Kairi couldn’t focus on the lesson. Her mind was still focused on the dream that she had been having, and her eyes lazily strayed over to where Sora was sitting in his seat, that lovable goofball actually paying attention in class for once. They’d spent the weekend together, just hanging out at home and in comfy tea houses and ice cream parlours, and it had felt magical just being together with him.

Her heart yearned for him, so close and yet so distant, across the classroom from her. She wanted to tousle his spikes and kiss him senseless. Kairi ached to have him hold her in his arms and assure her that he’d never leave her side again, that they’d never have to be parted from one another like they had been after Xehanort; to have his lips press against hers, his hands scoop her up and carry her ‘cross the threshold of the gummi ship and whisk her across the stars to whole new worlds full of excitement and adventure. His image morphed as she gazed at him, her imagination running wild. He looked at her, flashing his big, sunshine grin, and the distance between them seemed to vanish as their classroom changed into a cosmic landscape. Sora opened his mouth, and a song that she was humming in actuality smoothly exited his lips and graced her ears.

_“I can show you the worlds,”_ the voice in her mind’s ear richly filled her. _“Shining, shimmering, splendid. Tell me, princess, now when did you last let your heart decide?”_

Landscapes she had only seen in pictures he’d posted on his Gummiphone flashed by her eyes above her head as she saw herself strapped in on the gummi ship, still his voice filling her head and whole being. _“I can open your eyes. Take you wonder by wonder, over, sideways, and under, on a magic spaceship ride.”_

_“Whole new worlds!”_

“MISS USHIDA!”

Another piece of chalk slammed into her head and Kairi fell off her chair. She looked around quickly. She wasn’t flying over the castle town of the Kingdom of Corona with Sora, watching people dance over the sun-motif mosaic in the tiled stonework below, or in Agrabah above the sand dunes and oases with the city shining in the distance, she was in her classroom, and everybody was staring at her and snickering. Her teacher was standing in front of her, holding up two aluminum buckets full of water as he loomed over her.

“Hallway. Don’t come back in until I say you can.” He held out the buckets for her to take, and Kairi groaned.

She really needed to stop having dates with Sora on Sundays.


End file.
